thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
LJN Mumm-Ra
Mumm-Ra was one of the first ThunderCats action figures produced by LJN Toys. The figure was based on the original 1980s cartoon version of Mumm-Ra. Standing a solid 7 inches tall, the Mumm-Ra figure had action features as well as poseable arms, legs and head, thanks to 5 points of articulation. The figure also came equipped with weapons and extra accessories. Features 1. Battle-Matic Action: Like many of the LJN ThunderCats toys, the Mumm-Ra figure featured a lever on its back and pushing down this lever with the forefinger would make both of the figure's arms move up and down. 2. Light-Up Eyes: Only two figures had this special feature with the other figure being the LJN Lion-O figure. Both these figures came with a Power Ring which required one "AAA" Battery to operate. The Power Ring was to be worn on the finger and inserting its contact point into the opening in Mumm-Ra's back would cause the figure's eyes to light up. 3. Poseable limbs and head: The Mumm-Ra figure had 5 points of articulation, 2 at the shoulders, 2 at the hips and 1 at the neck. These points allowed the figure to be posed in a variety of action poses. Accessories 1. Sword: Made of black plastic and the handle painted red, the sword was designed to fit into the figure's right hand. This sword bears similarity to the Sword of Plun-Darr which appears in some of the ThunderCats cartoons. 2. Dagger: Shorter than the sword, the dagger was also made of black plastic but its blade was painted silver (see variations below). The dagger was designed to fit into Mumm-Ra's left hand. 3. Headdress: Made of red plastic, the headdress included flowing bandages near the bottom and two black snake heads at the top. It was designed to fit onto Mumm-Ra's head. 4. Power Ring: Made of red plastic, the Power Ring's top opened to reveal a battery chamber which could house one "AAA" battery. The bottom part of the accessory consisted of a ring like aperture which allowed the Power Ring to be worn on the finger. The contact point of the Power Ring was located at the front and would cause the Mumm-Ra figure's eyes to light up when inserted into the opening in its back. 5. One Energizer Battery: Only some Series 1 releases of the Mumm-Ra figure came together with a free "AAA" Energizer Battery for the Power Ring. 6. PVC Ravage (Ma-Mutt) Figure: Only some Series 2 releases of the Mumm-Ra figure came packaged together with a PVC Ravage Figure. This figure was essentially a mini-statue and had no features or points of articulation. Even though the figure was named "Ravage", it was actually "Ma-Mutt". It is most likely that the name was changed form "Ravage" to "Ma-Mutt" early during production to avoid confusion with the "Transformers" character also named "Ravage". This Ma-Mutt figure should not be confused with the fully poseable LJN Ma-Mutt figure which was release later as a separate figure as part of the "Companions" sub-line. Releases 1. Series 1: The first series Mumm-Ra was released in 1985 with some figures having a free Energizer "AAA" Battery included. The area on the backing card behind the figure was plain black in color, as with the other Series 1 figures. 2. Series 2: The second series Mumm-Ra was released in 1986 and some figures came packaged with a free PVC Ravage figure. The area on the backing card behind the figure had a white splash. This differentiated it with the Series 1 figures' packing. 3. Series 3: The third series Mumm-Ra was released in 1987 and none of the figures came with any additional bonus accessories apart from the normal weapons and Power Ring. In all three releases, the Mumm-Ra figure was packaged on a special backing card which was unique to it alone. It had an illustration of Mumm-Ra as well as pictures of the Mumm-Ra figure displaying the Batlle-Matic and Light-Up eyes features. Variations 1. Clothes and Accessories Color : There are two known color variations of the Mumm-Ra figure in which the skirt of the figure and the accessories included with it were of slightly different colors. These two are the Dark Red and Light Red Clothes and Accessories Mumm-Ras. In each of these figures, the color of Mumm-Ra's Skirt and the color of accessories included was the same, either being Dark Red or Light Red in color. 2. Dagger Blade Color : There are three known variations of the dagger that was included with the figure. Some daggers had a Grey blade, some had a Silver Blade and others had a Black Blade. 3. Ravage Claw Color : There are two known variations of the PVC Ravage figure that was included with some Mumm-Ra figures. Some Ravage figures had White claws while others had Black Claws. Please note that while sometimes erroneously regarded as a variation, the LJN Luna Lasher Mumm-Ra is not a variant but a separate figure altogether. Foreign Variations and Releases *Rainbow Toys Mumm-Ra *Playful Mumm-Ra *Childbro Mumm-Ra *Glasslite Mumm-Ra *Laser Saber Mumm-Ra *Cosmocats Mumm-Ra Prototypes *Purple Mumm-Ra Gallery Category:Toys Category:ThunderCats: LJN Toys